Celebration
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Seth betrayed them, but Roman and Dean have the last laugh when a former friend of the Lunatic Fringe shows up to help them defend themselves on Raw. Now that the show is over and the cameras are off, Dean has his own special way of wanting to celebrate with their new Shield brother.


"Dean, people can fucking see us," Roman growls, sliding the keycard through the scanner.

"Fuck off, Roe." Dean lifts his head from the cradle of Sami's neck and shoulder, the skin there wet and already darkening steadily. "Unless you want to celebrate with us, that is."

Roman grunts and shoulders the door open, kicking his bag into the room. "No. Fuck that. I am going to take a shower and you better be mostly done with fucking by the time I get out."

He gets a smirk from the younger man as Dean drags Sami into the room, shutting the door just to push the smaller man up against it, slotting a leg between his to keep him there. "I'll keep that in mind, oh fearless leader of sorts." He turns back to Sami, fisting a hand in that crazy black hair and pulling. "Fucking missed you. You looked so fucking good up there, too."

Sighing, Roman grabs some fresh clothes from his bag and heads for the bathroom while Sami's low, muffled moans follow him. Guy isn't a bad choice to replace Seth and he and Dean certainly have the history to prove that Sami Callihan can be a team player, but Roman really just wishes it didn't have to be Dean's fuck buddy from Combat Zone that joined them.

They aren't done when he gets out of the bathroom. Not even close. Dean's finally stripped Sami out of all of his clothes while Dean is still in boxers, but at least they've moved to the far bed instead of just fucking against the door. Roman doesn't say anything, but he does watch them as he lowers himself onto the closer bed and stretch out across the mattress. There's a lot of pale, bare skin across the room and he can't really help but admire how good they look together, Sami arching his back up and groaning while Dean's mouth works one of his nipples.

"I missed you so fucking much, man. You don't even know." Dean straightens up and shoves Sami's legs apart, slotting himself between them and grinding against the other man. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Call it a fucking induction ceremony because you kicked ass out there and now we're ten times as fucking cool without that goddamn backstabber in our midst."

The mention of Seth is enough to draw a low growl from Roman's throat—that piece of shit traitor leaving them like that is never going to leave his memory. But the sound accomplishes the feat of drawing dark brown eyes in his direction, Sami's gaze glinting with mischief as he holds a hand out to Roman. Shit, not tonight. Roman can barely keep his eyes open and he just wants them to finish up so he can go to sleep as well. After all, Dean warned him on the ride over—Sami squirming in his lap while Dean palmed him through his jeans—they're loud.

"Shit, where are my fucking _manners_ tonight?" Dean looks over at Roman, dragging his lizard-like tongue across his lips. "You wanna break off a piece of this ass tonight, Roe?"

Roman shakes his head and Dean goes back to business, all but ripping off of his own boxers and snatching the bottle of lube off of the nightstand. Shaking his head at the two of them, Roman rolls over onto his other side and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the wet sounds of violent stretching and the stuttered, breathy moans leaving Sami's throat while Dean works him.

"I have missed this ass so fucking much," Dean muses, voice low and husky, throaty even.

Sami laughs, and even _that_ sounds erotic. "Nobody's ass is like mine, Ambrose. Fuck me."

Dean laughs and then there's the wet sound of more lube being applied to bare skin, a sound Roman knows just because Dean has fucked his way through half of the roster and through most of the ring rats. He's a bit of a whore, but Roman doesn't judge because Dean is still his best friend, his brother, and the only person he's ever going to consider forming a team with. Fuck Seth and Sami, well… Roman doesn't know him well enough to trust him just yet.

He's settling into a pleasant doze when Dean's sudden, jagged groan startles him out of it. "Oh my fucking _God,_ your ass is like a fucking vice around my dick, man."

"Fucking told you my ass is special," Sami moans back, and Roman sighs angrily at them.

"Yeah, it is. Damn." Dean growls, low and possessive, and Roman covers his ears with his hands.

Which does nothing to block out the sounds of the headboard slamming into the wall when they get started or the litany of moans and breathy cries from the bed next to his. Dean isn't holding a damn thing back tonight from the sounds of it, and Roman tells himself to just let it go, let them finish up because it'll be over soon and then he can get some sleep. How fucking long can Dean hold out, anyway? He's probably nothing but tension anymore anyway.

Two hours later and Roman really, _really_ wishes he'd gotten conjoined rooms or just slept in the car because they're on round three and there seems to be no end in fucking sight.

His dick is also incredibly hard and he gives up the ghost, shoving himself up and turning around to take stock of the scene. Dean is on his back now, arms folded obnoxiously under his head while he watches the show of Sami riding his dick so hard it just _has_ to hurt. Both of them reek of sex and both brown and black hair is a come-streaked mess that will be a bitch to clean in the shower. Good damn thing Roman said no earlier or else that'd be his hair, and he really doesn't want to have to take a second shower just to wash come out of his hair.

Without preamble, he shoves himself up off of the bed and pushes his boxers down, leaving them beside the mattress so he doesn't lose them. Both Dean and Sami look over at him, Sami's face flushed and sweaty, eyes lidded while Dean is just relaxed and smirking, completely comfortable in his current position. Neither of them seems the least bit fazed to see Roman standing there naked; in fact, he distinctively sees Sami lick the full, sinful pout of those lips and yeah, Roman knows exactly where he wants to put his dick tonight.

"I think the man's tired of just listening and wants to fucking join in." Dean reaches up and grabs Sami by the hair. "Be a good boy and put that fucking mouth to use to suck Roman's cock."

Sami nods and licks his lips again, and Roman steps up to the side of the bed, watching the smaller man lean over, contorting his body to brace both hands on Roman's hips. His skin is hot and rough but it's a fucking joy to be touched just the same and when those spit-slicked lips slide over the head of Roman's dick, it really doesn't matter if he's tired or if it's weird to be sucked off by a stranger who's going to be his teammate for the rest of the foreseeable future.

"Just fucking relax, Roe. Sami's gonna worship your dick, aren't you, slut?" Dean smacks the smaller man on the hip hard enough to leave a red mark and his groan vibrates Roman's dick.

It's fucking twisted and Roman wants no part of it, but he can't help but moan when Sami takes him down in one gulp and starts fervently working his cock. Whoever taught him how to do this is a fucking genius because Sami is all but worshipping him with sucks and licks and just the barest hint of teeth, the touch of pain no one but Dean knows he likes. _Well, these two have obviously been talking._ He grits his teeth at the thought, then chokes when Sami starts tonguing the underside of his cock even as he continues bouncing on Dean's.

"Fuck, this is not the way to do this, man. My fucking _manners,_ Roe, I'm so sorry." Dean gets a hand in Sami's hair and yanks that glorious mouth away, and if Roman growls like he's going to pounce and kill, well, it isn't his fault. "Nah, man. Get the lube. Sami can take both our cocks."

Sami's eyes go starry bright and he nods fervently. "Fuck yes, _please._ Haven't had it in so long."

Roman wants to argue that can't possibly be safe, but Dean just smirks and nods and Sami is begging in that breathy, throaty voice that Roman has just fucked raw and… Damn it, he doesn't have any control with these two. Another growl leaves his throat and he grabs the lube from the table—there's already three empty bottles, Jesus fucking Christ—and kneels behind Sami. His back is marked up with teeth indents and fingerprint-shaped bruises and Roman has honestly never been more turned on in his life. He has to ask Dean what to do, which is a little embarrassing but is he supposed to know how to fuck one guy with two dicks? He certainly hopes not. Then he eases two slick fingers inside of Sami alongside Dean's cock, unable to believe the tightness and the heat, the way that Sami keens loudly and fucks down on his fingers.

Dean has to coach him through it, telling him what to do and how to do it, occasionally jerking Sami off just to keep him occupied since he has to hold perfectly still while Roman works him open and then thrusts inside of him. He's never been balls deep in a guy already getting fucked, and he's extremely careful. Probably more careful than Sami likes, but the last thing he wants to do is hurt the little fuck. They need him more than Roman wants to admit now that Seth is gone—and he might just be the one who really does know how to fill that hole Seth has left.

But being inside of Sami like this is pure heaven. He's hot and tight and Roman can feel Dean's dick throbbing against his and he has never known anything could feel remotely this good. Sami is done holding still and starts squirming, whimpering and Roman knows he's in pain. He's not done anything yet but get himself inside, and that's not right. Not when Dean has done so much more. So he wraps an arm around Sami's waist, tracing soothing circles on his stomach while he tilts his head back, crushing those fuckable lips in a harsh kiss, licking his tears away.

"That's it, Roe. He's good, he's so good, you can't just keep your hands and your mouth off of him, can you? I know. He's fucking sweet. So sweet." Dean sits up enough to run his fingers along Sami's thighs, making the younger man shiver between them, shiver _around_ them. "He's not just mine anymore, you know. He's _ours._ He's not going to leave us behind. He'll stay."

There is no reason for Roman to believe Sami will be any different than Seth, but he finds himself nodding along with the words, his tongue scraping along Sami's jaw, leaving a wet streak behind. Sweet. Yeah, so sweet. He's so submissive between them, stuffed full until all he can do is tremble and let himself be touched. If this is the man Dean fell irrevocably in lust with all those years ago, Roman can see the charm. The attraction. How good must it have been to bring this home every night, to listen to these sounds and fuck this gorgeous ass?

He catches Dean's eye and gets a nod, a symbol that Sami is ready for them to move, and Roman is honestly fucking terrified. But when Dean grabs Sami by the hips and slowly slides himself out, Roman follows along and keeps his arm tight around Sami's waist. He needs them to be careful with him, he's stretched so wide and so open and if they're not, he's going to get hurt. But even once they find their rhythm and start rocking in and out of his body, Sami only moans and finds a way to match their pace even with the bare amount of room he's given to move.

Dean's voice is rough and husky, his pupils blown wide and Roman has never seen him like this before. Not like this. "Touch him, Roman. I wanna see you touch him. I've made him come plenty tonight. I wanna see you jerk our little pretty boy off until he's screaming our names."

Roman nods and shifts so he can get his other arm around Sami, fingers curling around his swollen, red cock and Sami groans loudly, pressing his forehead against Roman's neck. It's so fucking intimate and Roman tries to focus on the movements of his hand, still slick with lube as he jerks the younger man off. And still they're drilling into his ass, Dean's movements gone hectic with as close as he is and how fucking much he loses it when he's this close. Much as he hates to admit it, Roman isn't much better and when Sami does come, when Sami does scream their names in a back-and-forth mantra, he loses it and groans his own climax.

Very carefully, Roman pulls himself out, then helps Sami off of Dean's cock and lays him down, curling up on his other side, he and Dean bracketing him. "That was fucking intense, man."

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean licks his lips, then steals another kiss from Sami's parted lips. "That was exactly what we needed. Bonding experience. Team-building skills and shit. You okay, Sami?"

"'m good. Sleepy." Sami loops an arm lazily around Dean's neck and Dean laughs, nipping at Sami's lower lip gently. He's so much more careful with him now, touching his body carefully, and Roman joins him, making sure they haven't put Sami through too much tonight.

Dean grabs Roman roughly by the shoulder. "You gotta stay with this, man. Come on, Roe."

Sami rolls over and peers up at him with heavily lidded eyes, free hand quickly tangling in Roman's hair. "Yeah. You should. S'good when you're involved. I really enjoyed it."

"No one's gonna take care of Sami with me like you do. You know that. Stay with us." Dean squeezes his shoulder harder, azure gaze on fire with intensity. "He loved it, you know you loved it, I definitely fucking loved it. We're a real team now. Stay with us. You know you'll have fun if nothing else. And we will kick the fuck out of Seth Rollins's face as soon as we get a chance."

Roman nods, spooning his body against Sami's smaller once. Might as well. "Sure. I'll stay."


End file.
